


thats what you get

by take_me_down_higher



Series: thats what you get [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Build up, Gen, Hospital, Hurt Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_down_higher/pseuds/take_me_down_higher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Calavera's said they would come if Scott made any betas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm looking for Melissa McCall.” A woman's voice could be heard saying from around the corner where Stiles was sitting in the hospital. He was waiting for news on his dad's condition.

 

“I'm sorry she's not on duty right now. Would you like to see someone else?”

 

“No thank you. I need Mrs. McCall.” Stiles peered around the corner and saw a small woman and man standing at reception. Two people he instantly recognized, members of the Calaveras.

 

He turned back around in his seat. Shit. He thought. Peering back around the corner he saw that they were walking towards him. He quickly got up and started walking as fast he could down the hall way without drawing attention to himself.

 

As Araya and Severo strolled down the hall, not far behind Stiles, Severo noticed the behaviour of the teen and thought he looked oddly familiar.

 

Without looking back, Stiles ducked into the first open and empty room he could find, and shut the door behind him. He then closed all the curtains on the window and around the two empty beds that occupied the space. He moved into the corner behind the door to have the upper hand in case anyone entered.

 

When Stiles turned to enter the room Severo couldn't believe his eyes. There was no denying that he knew that kid. “Araya, I think I just saw a familiar face.”

 

“Who?” she asked, as she had not been paying as close attention.

 

“The boy who runs with wolves.”

 

“Ahh,” Araya smiled, “that one. Where did he go?”

 

Severo stopped outside one of the rooms and with a finger indicated towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and slowing opened it, peering into the dark room. He entered slowly and approached the blue curtain around the bed. Holding his gun in his right hand, he pulled back the curtain fast, but was surprised to see an empty bed. He moved onto the next one and just as he was about to open it Stiles tackled him from behind, trying to reach the gun as Severo fell to the floor through the curtain. Amongst the struggle Araya entered the room, locked the door and pointed her own gun at Stiles back.

 

“Get up.” she said. Stiles stopped struggling with Severo and raised himself of the floor, his two hands in the air. “I told Scott we would be back if he ever made a beta.”

 

“Yeah well, Scott isn't here right now, can I take a message?”

 

Severo punched Stiles in the stomach, “That was really funny, got anything else?” he asked.

 

Stiles glared at him.

 

“Where is Scott?” Araya asked, gun still pointed at him.

 

“Honestly, I don't know.” Both Calaveras stared at him unimpressed. “Look, we got into a fight and we're not talking right now. So I don't know where he is.” I don't know where anyone is he thought.

 

“Well if you don't know where he is, you can still answer our questions.” Araya said before motioning him to leave the room. She grabbed his arm when he was standing near her, “Don't try anything or we'll shoot whoever is standing closest to you.” she warned.

 

“Got it, no talking.”

 

They left the room together and started walking down the hall when a nurse stopped Stiles dead in his tracks. “You're dad's out of surgery!”

 

Stiles glanced at Araya, she nodded slightly and gave a small warning smile. “How is he?” he asked.

 

“He's going to be fine! He'll probably wake up in about an hour if you want to see him.” she smiled.

 

“uhh... yeah, I mean, I'm gonna go home first and change,” he said indicating his bloody shirt, “and I'll be back.” he grinned convincingly.

 

“Okay, sounds great!” the nurse responded before wandering off. Stiles stood motionless, despair on his face. He didn't want to leave his dad alone in hospital while he dealt with another of Scott's messes.

 

Severo placed his hand on Stiles shoulder where Donovan had bit him, wincing in pain he was brought back to reality. “Come on. Lets go.” Servero said leading towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calavera's said they would come for Scott if he made any betas

In the hospital parking lot Stiles was led to a dark coloured car with tinted windows that didn't make it entirely difficult to see who was sitting in there. He figured this was one good thing going his way. Unless the Calavera's forced him into the trunk, then he would be doomed. Stiles knew between leaving the hospital and arriving where ever the Calavera's were going, this would be his only option of escape or at the very least, being noticed.

 

Severo opened the back door for Stiles behind the passenger seat. Stiles got in and Severo pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the pocket in the back of the seat in front of Stiles. The handcuffs were made of think metal, and had detailed carvings all over. Stiles was transfixed by them as Severo placed one cuff on his left wrist. He pulled Stiles cuffed hand up to the hand hold above the car door and looped the other cuff through the space before cuffing Stiles right wrist. When he was done, Stiles was sitting in the back seat, hands restrained above his head.

 

“Is this really necessary?” He asked as Severo put his seat belt on for him.

 

“It makes me feel better to know where your hands are.” he replied before shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat.

 

Araya sat in front of Stiles. “Did you notice the detail work on the cuffs?” Stiles waited for her to continue. “My father made them. He carved out part of the metal and replaced it with wolfsbane. Don't worry, they won't affect you.”

 

Five minutes into the drive Stiles dared to ask, “Why were you looking for Melissa?”

 

“To deliver a message, but you will do instead.” Araya answered.

 

Stiles had a really bad feeling about this entire situation. And why shouldn't he. His dad was in the hospital, barely okay. Scott didn't believe him about Donovan. He didn't know where his relationship with Malia stood. He didn't know what Theo was going to do to his friends and now he was being kidnapped and there's no one to notice and come to his rescue.

 

“This is about Scott's beta right? You don't understand the life or death situation he was forced into!” He said frustrated. It was dark outside and Stiles was struggling to keep track of where they were driving. It wouldn't be long until he officially had no idea where they were headed.

 

“I know that he is losing the qualities that make him a true alpha.”

 

“Does that mean you're going to hurt him?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“And me?” Neither of the two replied. Stiles looked out the window, tears started to sting his eyes. He was sick of being a pawn in someone else's game. Sick of being involved in Scott's messes. For once he wished he could go back to being a nobody. With no girlfriend, no life or death situations to keep him up all night, back to when he could actually study and hand his homework in on time, get good grades. He was sorry he ever took Scott out to the woods in the middle of the night.

 

He thought about the last time he had told someone how he felt. When Ms. Morrell had him in the guidance office, before Jackson died and came back to life. He thought about her advice and how shitty it seemed now. 'If you're going though hell, keep going' well Churchill never lived in Beacon Hills. All the bad things in Stiles life seemed to only get better for a moment before getting worse than before. And this time he wasn't sure there would even be better moments. This felt like the icing on the cake. Being kidnapped by hunters again.

 

They pulled up to a well known hotel chain. “You're staying here?” Stiles expected something more like a motel out of an episode of Supernatural. With stains, odd smells and strange looking occupants.

 

“What? We paid for two more nights” Severo said before exiting the car. Araya waited as Severo uncuffed Stiles. “You know the rules,” he warned. “wait, take off your hoodie.” Stiles looked down and saw his father's blood that still stained him. He took of the hoodie and threw it onto the seat of the car, leaving him with a dark navy t-shirt on.

 

“Let's go.” Araya said.

 

Once they entered their room Stiles took in the two double beds to the right of him. Ahead, behind a partial wall was a couch opposite a TV. At the end of the room was a closed door, he assumed lead to the bathroom.

 

“Would you like a glass of water?” Araya asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Severo, go get some ice.” Severo left leaving Stiles standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Make yourself comfortable on the couch. You should get some sleep.” She said while getting an extra blanket from the small wardrobe and placing it on the end of the couch.

 

“Can I have a pillow?” Stiles asked sounding defeated and exhausted. He hadn't realized how late it was. 4Am and the first chance his body and brain has had to slow down and process the nights events. All Stiles wanted to do was sleep. He would rest and reserve his energy. Go with the flow of what the Calavera's wanted. He still had one more night to escape and he needed to make it count.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after season 5A's finale, ignoring everything 5B, the Calavera's have Stiles, because they said they would be back...

Stiles woke up to the sound of laughter. Confused he opened his eyes and remembered where he was. Lying on a couch in a hotel room, he heard the TV on. Behind Stiles, Severo was lying in bed laughing at something that he was watching. Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him. It was 9am. He closed his eyes, not yet ready to be awake. He stretched out his body awkwardly as the couch was too small for him. Turning his body to face the back of the couch he felt his phone in his back pocket. Stiles paused and pulled his phone from his pocket. Hiding it under the blanket he went through the list of recent messages. He opened his message history to Malia and started to text her. But as he was doing that the door to the room opened. He quickly pushed send and slid his phone back into his pocket and feigned sleep.

 

Araya entered and walked the length of the room to end where Stiles lay on the couch. She pushed aside the curtains and sunlight streamed in. Stiles opened his eyes in disgust. Araya placed a muffin and apple on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“From the breakfast buffet.” She said.

 

Stiles sat up, “Thanks.” he said dryly before taking the apple and biting into it. After a couple of bites he realised his phone wasn't on silent. He put the apple down on the table and headed for the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and pulled out his phone, after adjusting his settings he pulled up his last message to Malia and saw he hadn't completed what he was trying to say.

 

Severo knocked on the door, “Hurry up, I need to go!”

 

“Just a second,” he replied while flushing the toilet and turning on the tap to create noise. He pressed call on Malia's name and prayed that she would pick up. He only had a few seconds before Severo was knocking on the door again. He couldn't be caught with his phone, it was his only hope. Frustrated he put it back into his pocket, turned off the tap and opened the door. Severo stood infront of him. “I told you I'd only be another second.”

 

Severo ignored him and slammed the bathdoor behind him. Stiles sat back down on the couch and continued eating his apple. While watching Araya sharpen her collection of knives at the table opposite him, Stiles thought about how odd the way they were treating him was. They were not doing anything he expected. They're taking their time in fleeing town, they didn't even take his phone and they've been keeping him hydrated and fed. Nothing made sense.

 

“Okay, get it over with.” Stiles said as he aimed and threw his apple core into the trash. “I can't handle you being nice to me any more. Just ask your questions so I can go.”

 

Severo exited the bathroom. “When we take you to our secret location we'll start asking the questions.” Stiles eyed him while Araya met Severo's gaze with what looked like annoyance. Before Stiles could contemplate the meaning behind it he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Someone was calling him.

 

He quickly stood up, “then let's go.”

 

“Don't forget to eat your muffin.” was all Araya said while she started to pack away her hunting knives. Stiles knew in these kind of situations it was best to keep up your strength and if there's no reason to believe any food and drink given to you by your captors has been drugged that you should make the most of it. 

 

So he picked it up and said “I'll eat it on the way,” before moving to follow Severo out the door.

 

The car ride was similar to the one the night before. His hands were handcuffed in front of him this time instead of above his head. His blood stained hoodie lay on the seat next to him and his muffin was still in his hand. Severo was driving and Stiles tried to memorise the way they were going so that if he were able to escape he would know where to run.

 

Stiles took a couple bites of his muffin as they drove. He felt like they had been driving for half an hour and he wondered where they were going as all the places they went he recognized. And the longer they drove he realized they were going around in circles.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked confused. His mind started to feel foggy and his thoughts weren't coherent. “Why are you...” he started. He dropped what was left of his muffin and as he did he realized there was something in it. At least I didn't eat it all he thought as he tried to sort through his memories. Where are they taking me? Why am I wearing handcuffs? Was I arrested? Wait, this isn't a police car. “I don't feel good.”

 

“Just relax Stiles, we're almost there.” Araya said. “Okay, now we can take him there.” She told Severo.

 

Stiles leaned his head against the window as trees and houses blurred by. He closed his eyes hoping the world would slow down and when he next opened them he was being pulled from the car by Severo, and forced to walk towards a boathouse. The air smelt like the sea and they sky was overcast with clouds that threatened to rain. He was pushed through a door and into a large room with some chairs, a table, and some chains hanging from a roof. There was a small boat near the larger door to the warehouse. Stiles still felt groggy. Whatever was in that muffin was strong enough to knock him out for a while. He wasn't sure how far they had travelled and he tried to think about places he knew with boathouses.

 

Severo pushed him into a chair un-cuffed his hands and re-cuffed them behind his back. Stiles was still having trouble focusing as he didn't hear what Severo asked him. It wasn't until he felt the sting of a slap across his face that he started to come back to reality.

 

Araya had followed behind the two carrying a briefcase of her knives. Upon entering the warehouse she placed the briefcase on the table while Severo put Stiles into a chair. She opened the case and admired her tools. Severo asked Stiles if he enjoyed the ride. After receiving no response he asked “where is Scott McCall?” Stiles still ignored him. “Where's your true alpha?”

 

“Let's start easy,” Araya said. “He is human after all.” Severo slapped Stiles.

 

Stiles looked into Severo's eyes, his mind finally catching up to him. “I'm not telling you anything, and as I told you at the hospital, I don't know anything.” he said in defiance. Even if he wasn't talking to Scott, there was no way he was going to give up on his best friend. 

 

He felt for any give in his handcuffs but quickly realized there was no getting out of them. Looking around himself for something to use, he felt helpless as a human. Severo picked up one of the knives and knelt in front of him. He placed the tip of the knife on Stiles' upper arm and with a little pressure made a small cut. Stiles resisted making any noise.

 

“For every time you refuse to answer I'm going to make another cut and another one. Until you co-operate.” Stiles stared ahead, ignoring him and refusing to give up his friends no matter how strained their relationship was at the moment.

 

Twenty minuted passed with Stiles not saying a word. Severo had made cuts all over his upper arms with blood dripping on the floor from the deeper ones. Stiles eyes watered from the pain.

 

“Let us try a new approach.” Araya said, closing her briefcase. She stepped outside with Severo and put a padlock on the door, leaving Stiles alone. “We will wait twelve hours and see if he is ready to talk. If not, another twelve hours and so on. The starvation and isolation will be torture enough and we have plenty of time.”

 

Inside the boathouse Stiles heard their car drive away. Looking around, the room was pretty empty. A restroom was located behind him in the far left corner and a few chairs and fishing equipment lay along the back wall. A small boat took up most of the space in front of a large garage type door. The chair he was in wasn't old enough to break but he had another plan.

 

Stiles started rocking back and forth in an attempt to knock himself over onto his side. When he finally fell he swore in pain as he opened up a few of his cuts he had landed on. Laying sideways he pulled his legs up into the fetal position so that his feet rested on the top of the chair. While pushing down on the chair with his feet he started wriggling his upper body until he could slide his hands over the chair back. After a little grunting, swearing and exertion, he was free to pull his hands in front of himself.

 

Pleased he ran to the door but couldn't get it open as it had been padlocked on the outside. Frustrated he banged on it a few times then turned to take in the room. He moved towards the fishing gear but couldn't find anything of use. Instead he resigned to retrieving his phone from his back pocket.

 

“Now to get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all I have for now. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something anyone is interested in their being more of? I just wrote it to roll with an idea. Not sure if there will be more. (unless demand is high then I must!)


End file.
